


Flash Of Green

by Badwolf432



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Modern Character in Thedas, Others with different powers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf432/pseuds/Badwolf432
Summary: Mirrors that open to magical realms are suppose to be fictional, so why has my mirror suddenly decide to open up and drag me to the ass end of Thedas, sure i was born with ... unusual talents but that doses not mean i belong there.On the bright side i can get from this, is that i can come and go from is world and theirs as i please.
Relationships: Leliana (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Flash Of Green

Hello! My wonderful readers, welcome to my second Dragon age fanfiction.

This story was inspired by Miss Snazzy story, _The spirit Girl- Banal Nadas._ And it has been in my head for a while. And now I had decided to share it with you.

This story will be posted on Wattpad and Archive Our Own.

On Wattpad I’ll post drawing for you, under the same name both Author and Book name.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did it!" Hermione told Quil as she arrives home.

A cheeky grin played over her face as she removed the bobble hat from her head, revealing a head full of deep-sea green hair with dark blue highlights dotted around her messy pixie cut hairstyle.

"You even did the eyebrows!" She continued leaning forwards Quil for a better look.

Quil squirmed away from her, dumping her bag in the hallway and removing her shoes.

"Well... I would have looked funny with greenish blue hair and blond eyebrows. Wouldn’t I?" She grumbled plonking herself into the sofa in the living room.

She blissful stretched out her feet, she hated shoes. Quil found them very confining on the toes which she didn’t like. So, most of her time was barefoot or socks.

"Things you do for your job!" She said cheerily before going off into the direction of the kitchen.

Quil shook her head with an amused grin all over her face. Quil could feel Hermione’s mind was calm today, so no bad or frustrating moments today. There were good and bad things about being a telepath here as well as a minor telekinetic.

For her it was hard growing up with these abilities, it freaked out the adults and other children in foster care but to Quil, it didn't matter. She was after all careful about her powers. She had seen enough movies to know what the government would do to her if they knew. But she had learned that early on so making people not notice her was easy. So, that was a bonus.

It took her awhile to realise she was lonely, and she was lonely for a long time until she met Hermione when they were eight, she was being bullied for her drawing talents. She was gifted in art and paint; they were jealous of her skills but Quil intervened after sensing her distress.

She was so shy and tried to hide her work but Quil’s sharp eyes had seen a movement in her drawing. She was shocked but relieved. She finally wasn't the only different one here. Her drawing was alive in their frames. It was beautiful.

Hermione’s drawing when not alive could pass for photos in her notebooks. It was always stunning when looking through her books.

That was how they meet and became fast friends. They were thick as thieves growing up. At school, they had looked out for each other. Hermione excelled at Art and music whilst Quil took up languages and martial arts.

Then later they would teach each other what they had learned. Hermione wasn't proficient at fighting like Quil was, while Quil wasn't very good at art compared to Hermione.

After leaving school, they moved into a flat together, Hermione was so relieved to be out her parent's place.

Apparently, they were overbearing and did not approve of her hobbies. Quil was the first person to see her live art, she dared not show her mother who was a devout chaotic and would have thought she was a witch for her ability.

Quil didn't really understand all that family nonsense but she always welcomed her. She could only guess that Hermione was just as reliant on Quil as Quil was to her.

With all her skills under her belt, Quil took up acting. Yes. Acting. To be more precise. Stunt acting. She was proficient at both. When on set she could tell exactly what the directors, he or she wanted her to do or how to say her lines. She could see the imagined scene playing through their head.

Quil especially loved the sword fight scenes. Weeks and weeks of rehearsal with sticks and rubber substitutes to finally hold a metal one really gets the blood flowing. Granted most of the time she is the body double for someone else, but she does enjoy the work. And it pays well.

Hermione had taken a job in the makeup department. An excellent use for her skills and she loves the challenges it brings. Quil and Hermione was a two for one package when it came to hiring. If someone wanted Quil they would have to take Hermione on too, that did sacrifice a few jobs for them, but they didn't care.

Quil however, had the advantages that most people don't have is the fact she only needs four hours of sleep a night.

It drove her many foster parents mad, but she just couldn't get back to sleep after four hours, no matter how hard she tried.

That why Quil took up languages as it uses up time in the night when everyone else was asleep. Even out of boredom Quil even learned Valyrian and Dokaithi from Game of Thrones. She never bothered with Klingon or a few alien languages as it never rolled right with her.

She even learned phrases from Merlin (BBC) of his dragon tongue and magic words with an added mix of Pasletounge from harry potter, it kind of felt like a new language altogether. It was fun.

Hermione had also learned Valyrian too and both of them enjoyed having conversations that made other people listening to get a dumb look that passes their face. Only a true Game of Thrones Fan would understand what they were talking about.

Quil had been cast for a new part in a film and for once she is finally one of the main leads which also involved her having green hair half the time.

Her character was male and much to her surprise she had been cast to play him, according to the director the moment she was seen on video by the producer was instant on that she played the male lead character.

She had originally auditioned for the wife of the character she was playing but they thought otherwise. She had a body double for the shirtless scenes, a man called Nick. Similar build, same hight. Rude language. And a twat.

Many people when they first met her always assume, she was male and frankly she didn't care what they called her. Sure, she was tall and lanky whilst having little curves. But she had the muscle to compensate for that.

Originally, they asked if she wanted to wear a wig, but she declined. She just wanted to try having green hair for once simply out of curiosity. Besides done most of the scenes with her normal blond hair any way, and if they needed her to be blond again, they a wig would have to do.

Peeling off her clothes she hopped into the shower, the small bristles of hair that failed to drop to the floor was an annoying thing down the back of her shirt and stuck to her back. It was rather itchy.

She sighed in relief as the scorching got water relied all the days stress. The water had turned green as it went down the drain, all the excess dye that hadn't come out from the first wash. At least she hadn't taken a bath. Stewing in green water didn't sound fun to her.

_Dinner!_

Quil smiled as Hermione called out to her in her mind.

Reluctantly she turned off the water tap and got out. She grinned to herself as her white towel was also turned green in places.

After a quickly drying herself she pulled on the dressing gown and went over to the kitchen. Quil grinned as she spotted a plate full of cookies on the side.

"Ah. Ah. No further." Hermione said instantly as she put one foot in the kitchen.

Quil pouts, stepping back out the room, "I swear you have an alarm for when whenever I put my big toe past the door frame."

She just chuckled as she handed Quil two plates from the cupboard and some cutlery before she grabbed her oven gloves.

She went to the living room table and began to set things up for them.

_HOT! HOT! HOT!_

Quil chuckled under her breath as Hermione came charging through with her arms held as far away from her body, carrying the steaming casserole dish. She dumped it in the table rather harshly before waving her hands about in an attempt to cool down her fingers.

At least she aimed for the table mat and not the table itself. Having bubbling varnish on a newly refurbish table is a bitch to undo.

"It smells wonderful Herms!" Quil said sitting down in her seat and poured herself and Hermione a drink.

"I know. But do let me know in what you think of the taste. I'm not a hundred per cent sure I have the seasoning correct!" She tattles on as she adjusts her seat. Bringing it closer to the table.

Quil rolled her eyes as she rolled up her robe sleeves to the elbows. She didn't want it stained by accidentally dipping them in her food.

The food was delicious as they ate, "So when am I allowed back in the kitchen? Spring or Summer?" Quil asked after a while.

"Well.... I'd say your allowed in the kitchen area, but you are banned from using the hob and the oven. And no- before you ask that also includes the microwave."

Quil pouts at that, "So I accidentally set fire to some fried chicken. Are you seriously still penalising me for that!"

"Dude. We had to evacuate the entire building of flats and next door. We still get dark looks whenever we leave the building."

"It was two months ago... Beside the insurance fixed up all the damage it caused." Quil whines. Hermione rolls her eyes.

After dinner Quil collects up all the dishes and dumps them all in the sink full of water to soak. Grabbing the plate of cookies and the ice cream from the freezer along with some spoons.

When she entered the living room Herms had moved to the sofa, her black wavy hair was down from her usual high ponytail. She had tucked herself tightly into a blanket and was flickering between channels. Herms grinned at her as she took a seat next to her.

Herms took the ice cream tub from her and a spoon and began to eat while Quil helped herself to the cookies. They occasionally swapped desserts with each other until Quil got bored of it.

Washing up done rather quickly as Quil sped through it, she was eager to be back on her computer.

She had recently finished her last playthrough of Dragon Age Origins and next was DA2. She had played through all three games before but romancing all the different companions.

She pulled on her PJs and hopped into bed, making sure to set her laptop carefully on her lap.

The next few hours flew by as she played, her mind filled with joy and amusement as the games played without fault.

"Ow. Shit" Quil curses as she pressed down hard on her keyboard which resulted in electric shock that stung right down her left arm. The jolt went straight up her arm into her shoulder, making her laptop slide from her lap straight onto the wooden floor as she recoiled from the shock.

She growled in annoyance as she pulled of her covers to inspect the damage while absent mildly rubbing her finger that got the jolt.

The laptop had made a crunching noise when it landed, she half hoped it would be fine but given it landed funny and make a noise she doubted that.

She sighed as she saw the screen was fractured in places. Yes, she was annoyed but she wasn't going to scream and shout about it and it was her fault for dropping it. Granted yes it was an old computer but was strange for it to shock her.

Well...at least the external hard drive was intact. If that had broken, she would have been pissed.

Still at least now she can buy herself a better one now. It had been on her mind for a while to get a new one but with her new position at work she has had less time for herself.

Putting the ruins of the laptop harshly onto her desk she potter's off to the kitchen for a hot drink. At least she wasn't banned from using the kettle.

Her eyes flicker in the direction of Herms bedroom, she could feel her mind slowly descending into a deep sleep.

She cricked her back from sitting in a funny position, a glance to the clock told her it was about 12 in the morning.

At times like these, she wished she could sleep in longer. With her computer now broken had taken away a major time skip from her and it would a long, long morning.

Quil mental weighed out her options before deciding to get her usual four hours sleep now and go out for excise later.

XxxxxxX

Quil winced as the door squeaked as she opened the door. The woman relaxed as she felt no stirring thoughts coming from Herm's room.

She threw her sweaty towel from her neck to the washer as she passed it, her mussels felt sore from the long jog and stretches.

She took a few deep breaths, steadying it out from her quick jog up three flights of stairs. Quil was eager to soak up the warmth of a bath.

Her eyes flicker to the clock, it read 6:30 am. Her roommate would be up in less than an hour so that gave her a little time for a bath before Herms would claim it. And she takes an incredibly long time in there.

Switching on her the hot water and taps, she left briefly to peel of her dirty gym clothes.

Wrapped in a new clean towel she locked the bathroom and dumped a load of bath soap into the water.

She let out a happy hum as she sinks into the bath. She tossed in a bath bomb which bubbles by her feet; the strong scent of roses took up the room.

Closing her eyes, she began to meditate, shifting her memories around her mind palace- more like a castle. Being a telepath, you would need a mind palace to process everyone’s psyche all around you.

When she was younger it helped calm her when she got overwhelmed, it was an idea she got off watching Sherlock in the BBC, her mind place was half-formed and messy before she made a conscious change to it. It was flourishing nicely. Once or twice a day she did this over the years.

Closing her metal tome of yesterday events, she added it her vast archive of books. Most trivial days tented to get stored in back shelves and any of significant interest were moved to a more accessible bookshelf closer to the doors. And To be honest there weren't that many.

Many days were split up into work hours and leisure time, so multiple books were an opinion.

Quil jolted in alarm as hard knock on the door.

"Oi! Quil. Hurry up. I'm bursting here!" Cried Herms as she hammers on the door.

The green-haired woman blinked as she looked around, the water she was in now had gone cold.

She must have been in her memory palace far longer than she had anticipated. Well in all fairness she was reviewing her schedule for the next few weeks and memorizing her lines.

She clambered out the water wrapping her towel around herself as she yanked open the door.

Herms had been pacing up and down the hall in an effort to prevent pissing herself.

She mumbled her apologies as they pass. In her room she grabbed some clean underclothes, picking up her jeans and shirt from the chair. They would last another day before washing.

Picking up her brush after she gave her hair a quick towel dry after changing, walking over to her mirror she moulded her damp hair into a neat style. At least when it dry’s it would stay the same.

While her eyes double take as she glimpsed something new on her mirror.

A smile graced her face as she saw the circular blueish grey Jem on the centre of the mirrors wooden border. It was surrounded by shades of green and blue of many shades that surrounded the Jem until the colour changed to brown as it looked to blend back into the mahogany wood.

Herms must have personalised the mirror while she was out at the salon. Although it occurred to her Herms did ask a few days ago to do something different to her room walls or doors. She guessed that she changed her mind and did the mirror instead. Not that she was complaining, it looked beautiful. She was so focused on her computer that she must have overlooked it last night.

Her fingers brush against the stone but yelped as another shock went straight up her arm and into her shoulder.

"Motherfucker!" She hissed glaring at her mirror with distain as she cradled her arm.

"What did you do this time?" Herms drawled from behind her closed door.

"I... I stubbed my toe" she spluttered. It wouldn't make sense to her if she had said the mirror attacked her.

"Well keep your toes away blunt things!" Herms drawled unhelpfully, walking away from her doorframe.

She shook her head in amusement as she tugged her purple hoodie. Why were mundane things shocking her today.

She scowled at her broken computer on the side, adding another thing into her list to buy. She had a few hours to waste before shops can open.

xxxxxx

It had been a few days since her computer had broken and she had bought a replacement. But she hadn't had the time to reinstall her games just yet.

Work had been a major time-eater, as there were many night and day scenes to do.

Today they had just finished a scene involving her being thrown about whilst clinging to a green padded rod, with the CGI it would evenly on screen look like a dragon or was it a demon.

As soon as she was in the door she went straight to bed, Herms was asleep in the next room.

She turned off her lights and collapsed on to her bed, not bothering to change. Her face burrowed into her pillows.

Her eyes snap open as she felt something brush against her psyche. How long was she asleep?

Quil looked around her dark room, her eyes drawn to her mirror. Like a moth to a flame. The stone on the mirror was giving out a slight glow of green. And she could hear a slight hum coming from the reflection in her mind.

She berated with herself for a few minutes as she stares at it, her muscles tense. Without realising it she found herself sliding off the bed, within seconds she was in front of her mirror.

The cold wood floor underneath her toes breaks her out of the trance, eyes wide as her palm hovered over the glass surface. The hairs on her hands shot up as she could feel some form of pulling sensation from it, the small nagging temptation ringing around the back of her skull. Her breath hitched as she forces herself away from it.

The woman stumbled as she tripped on the end of her bed. Tearing her eyes away from the alluring mirror she ran out her room and out the front door. Her feet thundering down the stairway.

Quil shuddered as the Icey wind bit at her face, her breath visible as she walked down the street, she winced as the gravel dug in to her feet, with a deep breath she pulled a protective layer over her feet. The only thing her telekinetic ability can stretch to so far. Shoeless shoes\ tiny barrier.

Pulling up her hood she made her way through the streets until she got to the city park. Her fingers were shaking but not from the cold as she moved them in the front pockets.

She had been scared, for the first time in her life she was scared. With her telepathic abilities she always knew if she were in trouble because she could hear it long before it happened. But this, the call in her mind had shaken her.

Quil plonked herself hard into a swing seat. She rests her head on the ice-cold chains, she felt like laughing. Was she really running from a mirror. A mirror.

She kicked the ground lightly, making her swing a bit. The moon hung high in the sky as she stared up at it thoughtfully.

Was she just overreacting, she knew things like that aren't real. Maybe... Maybe it as Herms just messing with her. A glow in dark Jem. Yes. That must be it. But... That did not explain the psych presence she felt.

Quil groans as she rubbed her face,

She felt a few minds enter her radius, but she paid them no mind. A simple couple returning from a club.

" 'cuse me. But are you alright?" Quil eyes flicker to them.

She had hope they would ignore her naturally, but she guesses from her appearance of a baggy hoodie, loose trousers and no shoes or socks may be a minor cause of concern.

Her face forms a fake smile, being an actor has its perks at times.

"Hurr... Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Nightmares are a bitch." A simple explanation for why she's out at night in no shoes.

"If you say so. Good night." The lady said uncertainty, her date ushered them onward.

She watched them walk down the park pathway until out of sight.

Mentally grumbling she got up from her swing if she stayed, she would just exhaust her herself. Keeping her feet warm and protected did cause a strain after a while. She did not fancy a bloody nose.

Quil took her time returning to the flat complex, she scanned the minds of the occupants within the building. But it showed nothing. She had been looking to see if perhaps another telepathic had existed, but she could only feel the drowsy minds of those asleep and those having...fun before sleeping.

She dropped her barriers when she entered her flat, walking straight past her bedroom and into the living room.

Yanking off the blanket off the sofa she curled up on the sofa for a couple hours of sleep.

XxxxxX

"Seriously? When are you going to sleep in your own room?"

Quil's eyes snap open to see Herms standing above her disapprovingly.

The blanket fell to her waist as she sat up from the sofa.

"It's only been two days. What has you so rattled that you refuse to use the room designed for sleeping." Herms continued crossing her arms. Quil scowled.

"Look, I'm due at work in an hour, i need you to sort this room out. We’re having friends over tonight. So, I'll need you to get some groceries, the list is on the table."

Herms was on of very few that could see through her bullshit and would not put up with it.

Quil nodded dully, she was right. Dodging the issue wouldn't be good for her in the long run. She hadn't told Herms about the psyche presence but only the fact the Jem lit up like a Christmas tree.

Herms was adamant that the Jem was harmless and that she from a charity shop down the road. She had also thought it was perhaps a glowing the dark too but did think it was silly to sleep in the living room from it.

Quil had argued about that, as the mirror was drilled to her wall and it had been there since they had moved in.

Herms sighed as she walked out the room, Quil stretched out her muscles, the sofa was not a good place to sleep. She was up to four playing on the computer and had restarted new game after spending awhile sorting through Dragon age keep.

" _'Geros 'ilas_." Herms called out in Valyrian as she left, it would take at least 40 minutes to drive to the studio. So, Herms would have to leave about now before traffic got worse.

" _'Geros 'Ilas_." Quil murmured, she folded up her blankets and began to neaten up the place.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mirror as she entered her room. It still unnerved her.

Doing her best to ignore it she dumped the spare blankets on her bed and sat her desk, she began to set up her computer, she slumped in her seat as she waited for it to load up.

Smirk played over her face as the start-up menu showed up.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain hit her head, Quil cried out in alarm, struggling to her feet.

Her fingers dug painfully into her head as the pain intensifies, like a sledgehammer being thrust into her skull.

Hazily she spotted her phone on her bed, her breathing ragged as she stumbled toward it.

Her fingers touch the cool screen of her phone, her hand shook uncontrollably as she picks it up, swaying heavily to one side.

Black dots lined her vision as she began to dial up the emergency numbers. Before she could tough the last digit, the phone slipped from her grip and onto the floor.

She could feel herself falling back, her arm going behind her to catch herself on the wall. Instead of the wall she was expecting to feel she was greeted of the icy coolness of the mirror glass.

The mirror under her touch bent and concaved, as her arms was sucked in by the glass. Quil slurred in panic as the reflection began to pull her in like quicksand. She barely got a breath in as the reflective sliver swallowed her up like in the Matrix.

XxxxxX

Quil gases for air as she jerked up from the ground.

"W-Wha-?" Her breath halted as her voice came wrong. For starters it was deeper than usual. Looking around she seemed to be in a remnant of a stone building, a big hole in the wall shows it was dark and cold. Perhaps a tower?

She shivered as the ice-cold weather was like pin pricks all over her body.

Looking down at herself she screamed.

For starters she was butt naked like the day she was born.

Or to be more correct the day HE was born.

Quil now was flat chested, harbouring six pack and now male genitalia between the legs.

Pure shock would be the understatement of the century.

XxxxxxxX

Translations. High Valyrian

_'Geros 'ilas_ \- Goodbye


End file.
